


Clean up in isle four!

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, Drabble, Gen, Humiliation, Men Crying, Older Characters, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Short One Shot, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Felix cannot catch a break this week and today is no different to this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Clean up in isle four!

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short but, my writers block as been very rude, so a mini drabble with my oc, peeing himself in a store lol

His blood turned cold when his bladder twinged. His eyes darted around, this was a grocery store, in a village, meaning no public washrooms, at least, none that didn’t required a request for the keys.

Felix chewed anxiously on his bottom lip, telling himself that he could hold it, even as the knawing senstion of fullness told him else wise. It wasn’t like he was going to stick around longer than he needed to.

Walking down the aisle with the item he needed was less than enjoyable. He shuffled, passing the vitamins, the sanitary napkins then finally standing infront of what he came for. Felix shifted from foot to foot as he looked up with a soft huff.

Of course they were out of his reach.

He began to stand on his tip-toes, stretching out his torso, his fingers brushing the plastic. He actions were halted, Felix lowerer himself back down quickly; his knees starting to buckle as the dull pain shot through his lower abdomen.

Tears began to brim his eyes as his legs pressed together, desperatly trying to stop the inevitable. _This cannot be happening, it just couldn’t be._

He felt it, a warmth trickling down his thighs, puddling beneath his feet and the floor where he stood. Felix covered his mouth as he looked down in total disbelief, his heart leaped into his throat when the sound of feet approaching him.

“Are you looking for something, sir? Sir is e- oh.” The assistance’s voice trialed off when they saw the pale yellow puddle the man stood in.

Felix’s throat felt tight as he tried to spill out an apology, his knees felt weak from the initial panic. The person stepped over the accident, pulling out the package and pressing the package into Felix’s chest.

His face burnt as he stood at the cash, reframing from making any eye contact as the item was rung up.

“You gave me two twentys, these only cost 20 dollars, do you want the change?” The cashier asked.

Felix shook his head, gripping onto the bag with one hand and guestering in the general direction of the wet floor sign and mop bucket.

“For her.” He quietly said before scurrying out of the store.

He shuddered as he sat in the drivers seat, his pants were cold, soaked and clinging to his thighs. Felix turned the key in, pressing his forehead on the steering wheel and sighing audibly while the ignition turned on.

Humiliated was an understatement. He was mortified, he could never step foot back in there. Not after that. He wet himself like a child, as if he had no control over the situation. But worst of all was knowing the clerk knew what he was reaching for.

He glanced over through tear blurred vision to see the package peeking out from the bag to add insult to injury. Protective undergarments, something that could have saved him the ordeal had he been more cautious about his aging body and heeding the advice of those closest to him.

The engine purred as he took the car out of park and drove off down the road. His fingers turning the dial, letting the droaning voice of the radio host block out the on coming thoughts. All he wanted was to go home and attempt to forget this ever happened.


End file.
